


passion writes the story

by foreverautumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changing seasons, Growing feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/pseuds/foreverautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets the boy three days later - Hanji does so love to engage in affairs that do not concern her, and works rather quick accordingly - and Levi can't help but think that she may have completely missed the mark on this one. The boy looks young, and though taller than himself, quite thin.</p>
<p>"There is quite a lot of ground here," Levi says unnecessarily, but the glimmer in the boy's eyes does not dim. </p>
<p>"Please leave it to me, sir," he replies, voice earnest, a look of determination setting over his features.</p>
<p>(AU where Levi is a seclusive writer, and Eren tends to his garden.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion writes the story

_spring_

Levi thinks it a bad idea from the start - there is not a thing wrong with his current lodgings, but after the insistent urging of Hanji for more than two years (her persistence is something he would praise in other instances, but in this, he finds it quite ludicrous), he finally gives in.

The new house - can it be called a house, it is so large, and the grounds surrounding it so vast - is visually appealing and it seems to please Hanji ("This is much more befitting of you, Levi! It isn't a crime to spoil oneself a bit, you know; what's the point in working so hard during your life if you don't even let yourself enjoy the little things!") which is perhaps the most important part of the whole charade.

The one thought that he won't let himself voice is that it seems rather exorbitant (rather empty) for one person. Hanji hasn't seemed to consider this at all, so he supposes that it isn't an issue; this is meant to be a luxury for himself, after all, though he wonders if it can be considered such when he doesn't actively want it.

It is his, now, however.

Levi stands in the doorway, taking in the view.

The grass is green and trimmed neatly, and the path leading onwards to the road winds off almost poetically into the distance. There are but a few trees around, placed sporadically at first glance but upon further examination they are indeed in a pattern; their placement leaves the beautiful expanse of sky perfectly visible, and it feels quite open, quite free. It is quiet, the only sound the chirping of birds and the mild buzz of assorted insects, but it is the springtime, and that can't be helped.

There aren't any complaints to make, really. Well, maybe just the one. He doesn't know a thing about gardening, or planting, or anything like that, and with all of this property surrounding his home now, well - he supposes he can find himself someone with skill enough to care for this space.

\--

Levi isn't the type to procrastinate, but he is the type to devote all of his attention to the current object of his interest, and that happens to be the novel he is working on. He will never admit this to Hanji, but after moving into this new house, he's been hit with a sudden burst of inspiration that leaves his hand cramped at the end of the day from scrawling countless words upon an ever-growing pile of pages.

Unfortunately, the grass and weeds outside are also ever-growing, and when Hanji (inevitably) shows up to visit Levi in his new abode, her incessant chastising is enough to make Levi agree to let her find him someone to take care of it.

He doesn't dare tell her that he's missed meals because of the trance he finds himself in, but he thinks that she might suspect anyway, as she mentions offhandedly that he seems to have lost a bit of weight.

Levi notes that he must make more of a concentrated effort from now on, or Hanji will soon be hiring him a personal chef, along with a whole crew of maids and manservants, and he most assuredly won't be having any of that.

\--

He meets the boy three days later - Hanji does so love to engage in affairs that do not concern her, and works rather quick accordingly - and Levi can't help but think that she may have completely missed the mark on this one. The boy looks young, and though taller than himself, quite thin.

"There is quite a lot of ground here," Levi says unnecessarily, but the glimmer in the boy's eyes does not dim.

"Please leave it to me, sir," he replies, voice earnest, a look of determination setting over his features.

He should dismiss him now, he knows.

He doesn't, for reasons he isn't sure of, and when he takes a break from his writing for lunch (he is being much more careful now, though this lunch can't be considered anything but an early dinner, really), he looks outside to see the boy working diligently in the sun.

Perhaps Hanji had known what she'd been doing, after all. It's a thought annoying enough to make him grimace into his cup of tea.

\--

Levi has taken to inviting the boy in for a bite of food or a drink, since he doesn't seem to request it himself, and Levi would prefer not to find him facedown in a pile of weeds.

The boy is a good worker, that much is for certain, and he has the place looking presentable again in no time. Truth be told, Levi is a bit embarrassed that he let it get so out of hand to begin with, but there's nothing to be done about it now.

It is on one afternoon, when the rain had come unexpectedly and brought the boy inside for a break earlier than usual, that the usual silence between them is broken.

"What do you think about planting flowers?" the boy asks after he has finished his water. Levi is startled by the question, and the boy seems to misread his expression, quickly adding, "Sir."

He sips at his tea. He hasn't thought about it all, and it seems more than a little unnecessary; it'll only end up being more work for the boy in the long run.

"Do what you wish," he says, glancing up to meet the boy's eyes. It's even more startling to see the passion and eagerness in them at his simple words, and the poorly-veiled excitement in his "Yes sir!" should annoy Levi, but it doesn't.

Once the shower passes and the boy is back outside, Levi realizes that he doesn't know his name.

\--

It seems a little ridiculous to Levi, that he doesn't know the boy's name; surely Hanji must have mentioned it at some point, or the boy himself must have introduced himself, perhaps. He assures himself of these things multiple times, yet he still cannot recall it, and it bothers him more than it should.

At this point it would be most outlandish to ask the boy his name, after he has been working on Levi's property for these past weeks; Hanji is always going on about Levi being too detached from reality as it is, and this seems only to prove her point further, so he can't ask her either.

It is by a stroke of luck that he finally learns it - Hanji is arriving for another of her unannounced visits when she passes by the boy digging around outside (doing whatever it is he's planning with those bags of seeds), and she greets him with a shining, "Why hello, Eren!"

Levi makes it a point to use the boy's name - _Eren_ \- when he invites him in, after Hanji has left, of course. Eren's face seems to flush and he ducks his head as he makes his way inside, and Levi doesn't know why he finds himself thinking of that reaction long after the boy has left for the day.

\--

The flowers really are unnecessary, but even Levi cannot deny that they are quite lovely, vibrant spots of color blending together in an aesthetically pleasing fashion.

Eren seems to enjoy working on them most of all, though he never fails to keep up with everything else, either. Levi figures it can't hurt to at least let Eren know that it doesn't look disastrous.

Eren is sitting in the grass, alternately trimming at stems and giving the flowers some water, when Levi walks up to where he is stationed. He looks up as Levi's shadow falls over him, and smiles so sincerely at the sight of Levi that he forgets what he had planned to say, and instead what comes out is, "...Beautiful."

It's most definitely a flush in Eren's cheeks, now, and as he stammers through a series of thank-yous and his eyes drift everywhere but Levi's face, Levi feels strangely content.

\--

It is one day near the end of spring, when the sun is going down and the night air is blowing the soft scent of jasmine through the window, that Levi thinks that this place has become home.

 

_summer_

Levi has always loathed the heat; there is nothing more uncomfortable than the feeling of sweat and the irritability that follows right along with it. It also doesn't help that it completely saps all of the creativity out of him, and Levi spends most of his days staring at blank pieces of paper and grinding his teeth.

Eren has to take more breaks now because of the soaring temperatures, and it's not that Levi is angry at him for it, but it makes it all the more impossible for him to give into his childish desires and strip down to his underwear.

\--

His bad mood seems to be like a black cloud that hangs above his head, as Eren is even more wary around him than usual. Levi mostly ends up leaving Eren in the kitchen on his own, by now trusting that the boy won't steal anything or leave the room a mess.

It's one of the rare days that they are both in the kitchen, Levi tapping his fingers on the table and occasionally pressing his pen to the paper in front of him, before pulling it away. The words on this page are all a mess, anyway, and he knows he should just dispose of it instead of trying to work it into something passable.

He can feel Eren's eyes on him, though he is still surprised when Eren breaks the silence to ask hesitantly, "What are you writing, sir?"

Levi looks up, his lips turned down in a scowl, and Eren still appears hesitant, but he doesn't avert his gaze. Levi wonders suddenly if Eren even knows that he is a writer. He must have ascertained as much by this point, certainly.

"Nothing, at the moment," he grouses, his throat dry. Levi takes a sip of his water, fighting the urge to down the whole cup in one go. Eren looks a little disappointed.

He shouldn't care, but Levi finds himself offering more in explanation. "I should be working on a novel, but this damnable heat snuffs out any inspiration I previously held for this story."

It's almost comical how much Eren perks up at his answer, and he even scoots forward a little in his seat. "What's it about?"

Levi opens his mouth to reply, but he is instead caught by the look in Eren's eyes - they have always been so vibrant and open, and he doesn't know how they can always appear so full of fire.

Silence hangs in the air for a few moments until Levi comes back to himself, feeling much more irritable than he had been.

"I'd rather not discuss it today."

Eren nods quickly, his shoulders slumping just slightly.

Levi wonders if he'll ask again.

\--

Hanji knows better than to visit Levi during the summer months; instead she sends letters, none of which say anything of interest.

He vigorously shreds the one that asks how his work is coming along.

\--

It's a particularly bad day that Levi shreds every page he has written, every last one that he'd poured his soul into these past few months. He doesn't even notice that Eren is there until he feels a hand around his wrist, coupled with an exclamation of "Sir, what are you doing!"

Levi jerks his arm out of the boy's grasp and snarls, "How dare you!" Eren's eyes widen, apologies falling from his lips as he backs away, but even then he's pleading, "You worked so hard, you can't just throw it all away--"

"Shut up!" Levi yells, "What do you know about it!"

He decides then and there that he hates Eren's face, hates how expressive it is, how easily he can read the hurt in it. Levi chooses to ignore it, brushing past Eren and sitting down in the chair by the door.

Eren stays standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the destroyed pages of Levi's book, his head down. Levi counts the beats of his own heart, focuses on taking even breaths, all in an effort to try to calm himself down.

It takes some time before Levi trusts himself to speak, and it's the mournful look in Eren's eyes that makes him say, "They're only words."

And then those eyes are on him, the sadness in them still evident, and it bleeds into the small smile Eren forces onto his face. "But they're yours."

\--

It is with relief that Levi faces the end of the unbearable summer months; though Eren tries to hide it, Levi knows he is relieved, too.

 

_autumn_

The cooler temperatures do wonders for Levi's mood, and it is now that he fully feels the regret of ruining the novel he'd been working on. But that just means that's not the story he is meant to write - at least, that's what he tells himself.

Eren is much more cheerful as well, more cheerful than Levi ever remembers him being, really. He is constantly smiling and saying unnecessary things, even though Levi doesn't often offer much in response.

He talks about himself, sometimes, about his sister, about his past, and Levi finds those times more interesting than when Eren tries to ask him things about himself.

\--

Hanji can never keep herself away for long, and she turns up one day unannounced as usual. Levi tells her his work is going well, which isn't a lie - he just happens to be working on something entirely different than what he'd been the last time she'd asked.

She talks about Levi's garden, though he corrects her, "It's more Eren's than mine."

That makes Hanji laugh, and then she mentions that once winter comes, Eren's beautiful little garden will wither away.

Levi has no particular attachment to the garden, nice as the flowers may be, and yet he feels perturbed for the rest of the day, and he can't pinpoint why.

\--

Eren seems pleased to see Levi writing as much as he is, though he never says it so plainly. He still talks about plenty of other things, and Levi doesn't stop him from doing so.

Lately, Eren seems a little wistful, and it's one early morning when Levi is still lying in bed that he realizes what exactly has been bothering him since Hanji's visit.

Once the grass wilts and the flowers die out, Eren won't have any reason to come by anymore.

\--

It doesn't make much sense, but Levi finds that he wants to finish his novel before winter comes. It's not a realistic goal, and the pressure of it on his mind stems the flow of words onto the page, but Levi cannot shake it.

Even if he does complete it, it will not accomplish anything.

\--

The weather is cooling considerably, and every time Levi looks outside, he can see all of Eren's tedious work dying before his eyes.

They are sitting in the kitchen together when Eren says quietly, "Winter shall be upon us soon, sir."

Levi doesn't answer right away. He knows this; it's all that's been on his mind from morning until nightfall.

"I had meant to finish this book before the winter comes, but it does not appear I will be able."

"Ah." Eren's eyes soften at the corners as he smiles. "I'd have liked to read it."

\--

Levi doesn't know what kind of farce they are both partaking in, now. Eren spends his time cleaning away dead leaves and flowers, a sullen look on his face. Levi watches from the window, the air too cool outside for him to step out without a jacket.

Eren has stopped what he's doing, and has his face upturned to the sky.

Levi has never felt more captivated.

 

_winter_

The day comes eventually, as no amount of denial can stop the passage of time.

"Would you have anything else of me, sir?" Eren's eyes are downcast, though his voice is close to normal. Levi wonders if he should appreciate Eren's efforts at nonchalance, or if he should be annoyed by them.

It's stupid, anyway, because he is absolutely horrid at hiding his emotions.

Levi looks into his empty teacup.

"My--" Eren's voice falters for a moment, causing Levi's eyes to flicker up, and he continues, "My sister and I will be traveling south to stay with a family friend through the winter."

Levi feels a strange tightening in his throat, and it is absurd to think that such simple words could cause this reaction.

"Have-- have you any plans, sir?" Eren asks, and Levi wishes he wouldn't drag this out so, because the tightening in his throat is spreading to his chest, and it is entirely unpleasant.

"I do not." Levi forces the words out, watches Eren nod, watches him cast his eyes about the room.

There is nothing else to say, there is no longer any reason for Eren to--

"Right. Well. Thank you, sir." Eren stands there a moment longer, but Levi does not respond. He does not trust himself to speak.

Eren turns away then, and the pounding of Levi's heart nearly drowns out the sound of Eren's feet, as they get further away, as he lingers a little at the doorway, but continues on his way.

Levi's hands grip at his knees, and he can't hear Eren's footsteps anymore-- he must be at the door by now--

What possesses him, he doesn't know, but he's out of his chair in the next instant, moving quickly, because if Eren leaves--

He finds Eren standing at the door, his head bent low, his hand awkwardly extended outward, not quite touching the doorknob. Levi feels his breath seize in his throat as that hand starts to move, and he jerks forward, throwing his hands out on either side of Eren, slamming them into the door.

"Stay here," he says, his voice near unrecognizable for the desperation in it, and he hears Eren's breath leave him in a stuttering gasp. "Stay with me."

Levi feels exposed, like he's said far too much, like he's lain himself bare, and though these words haven't spelled out everything - Eren must know, he has to know, and the line of his shoulders is tense, still frozen with his hand at the knob.

Here like this, so close to Eren, closer than he's ever been, Levi can let himself dream - can breathe in Eren, can almost feel his warmth. It's all much too overwhelming in the next moment, and Levi starts to back away, starts to turn, before he feels a hand around his wrist, burning into his skin, but instead of _'how dare you'_ he thinks _'thank god'_ , and Eren's eyes, they're alive with the kind of fire that has always enchanted him.

"Please... please say that again, sir." Eren's grip is warm, and his face so earnest, so much so that Levi can't help but want to pull away; he doesn't know how to deal with things like this, he has never been good with things that aren't rational.

"I won't," he replies, his lips thinning, because he can't, he is not able say it once more; he can't let the door to his heart hang open carelessly, lest any manner of weakness get in.

It may be too late anyway, it is too late, he knows it, has known it for some time, but still, Levi is stubborn. 

Eren's gaze makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Well then, I shall say it." There's a pause, and his eyes are kind. "I would like to stay here with you, if you'll have me."

Levi's not certain what he is trying to achieve with all this, what kind of feeble attempt at happiness that he's playing at, but he knows more than anything that he cannot allow Eren to go where he cannot reach.

His voice comes out in its usual rough tone as he pulls his arm free from Eren's grasp. "That will do."

Eren's smile is too bright, almost too much for Levi to look at, he shouldn't be able to witness emotions so pure on this face--

He watches as Eren dips down in a half-bow, his hand in a fist above his heart.

"I thank you, sir."

Levi places his own hand against his chest, mimicking Eren's pose, minus the bow, and as red blooms in Eren's cheeks, red like the flowers he'll grow next spring, Levi thinks that maybe it will be alright - maybe it's not a bad thing to allow himself this kind of happiness, if it were to make Eren happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing subtle progressions in relationships, and this idea was something I just had to put down.
> 
> (One thing that I didn't get to actually put into the story without it being too awkward is their ages - I think of Levi as 27 and Eren as 21, roundabouts.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
